A Necklace's Worth
by Kohinoor
Summary: You work at a jewelry shop. there is this cute guy who has been coming every week to buy stuff. will you be able to swoon him over to your side? #oneshot#complete#romance#lovebirds#romcom


_**A Necklace's Worth**_

* * *

Well, it was just a normal day at work. Showing people stones precisely cut at angles, rubbed to perfection to outshine the previous ones. Sometimes placing them on my bare neck or on my ears and if lucky, on my fingers. Yes, I worked at a jewelry shop. Pissed off as I always was in the mornings, the guy at Starbucks didn't get my name right on my morning cup as usual. Now when I think about it, I bet he does it on purpose to get on my nerves.

Glancing at the clock for the first time today, I noticed it was the time for the brightest moments of the week. It was the regular cute customer. I glanced towards the door and my face drooped down like a withered flower when I didn't find him walking up the stairs.

"He'll be here! Fighting!" I pumped myself up. "It's not like, I come to work just to see him or anything." I said to myself.

"Aaniya, could you help me with this!" called Mrs Lee.

"Coming Mrs Lee." I said before taking a last glance at the door. Will he really not come today? Saddened at the thought my smile faded.

I walked over to help her. I climbed over the ladder to bring down the box that was kept on the top shelf. As I was checking which box Mrs Lee wanted me to bring. After finding it I pulled it out with great difficulties because of the other heavier boxes placed over it.

"Is this is the one?" I asked. It was an enormous box, so I couldn't turn around added to the fact that I was struggling under its weight. "Can you please tell me? Is this the one?"

"I don't know maybe?" came the reply. I took a deep breath. It was the same deep, husky voice I wanted to hear for what felt like centuries. He came! I pulled the box out.

"Wait let me help you with that." He held the box from the other side and I climbed back down from the stool.

"It's heavy!" he remarked. I nodded in response.

"On the table, behind you." I guided him. As we kept the box down I saw his face for the first time today, it felt like falling in deeper than I already was. I placed my hand over the box and the other one on my hip while admiring his beautiful face. It seemed like time itself had stopped when he leaned in so did I. Our lips were about to meet...But coming back to reality, how can my fates be so kind to me...

Well that's how I imagined it but actually while placing the box on the table I placed it over his hand and it was sandwiched between the heavy box and the table plus I was leaning on the box making it impossible to take out his hand.

"OWW!" he whisper-shouted, bringing me back to my senses. I lost my balance and fell on the floor with a thud. He lifted the box to remove his hand just as I placed mine on the edge of the table to help me stand up.

Coincidentally, my fingers came in-between the table and the box. "Ow, my fingers." I whimpered. It felt like the same pain you feel when you slam the door on your hand. Holding my precious hand as tears fogged my eyes. I pressed my hand with the other one to ease the pain.

"Woah! That's not how you do it." He took me to the basin and put my hand under the running water to ease the pain, but the ice cold water made me yelp and I retreated. He took my hand and placed it under the tap. But it was more like a manly tug. I yelped again and tried to wriggle my hand out of his grip.

"I am sorry; I'll be gentle, I promise but... you have to" he pleaded.

How could I not comply, after all he is my crush. Now I noticed how close we were standing at the basin and it made my cheeks a darker shade of red. That's when I got into another uneasy situation, cause placed I front of me was a shiny silver mirror and he could have easily seen me blush. Somehow I was blessed, as he was way too caring and was preoccupied with holding my hand in place to reduce the redness. Giving me enough time to compose myself and soon the pain and redness reduced.

After a while I replied "It's fine now, thanks." With a slight smile. He smiled back.

"Bend!" He asked.

"What?"

"I mean, bend your fingers." I did the same. Thank God they were working properly.

"Thank you."I said.

Then I went back into the counter. "So what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Oh, not much, I was just looking for a jade necklace." Every jade piece that I had seen in this shop flashed in my mind, until I chose five of the best ones according to his last time's pick, and placed them at his disposal.

"Wow. That was fast! And all of these are brilliant." As he examined the works of art, I lamented why I couldn't get a boyfriend like him. He was so my type but he was taken. He came in every week for the past three weeks at the same time to pick a different piece for his girl. His girlfriend must be the happiest girl in the world... he's such a cutie, he's caring and loveable. What else could a girl want? I am so in love with him.

"What?" He asked.

Okay did he hear me? Did I speak out loud? Oh lord why me and why now... Why... Okay okay... Don't freak out don't... Control yourself... don't turn red now please...

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"I asked which one is your favourite?"

I sighed. So he didn't hear me. Thank God I am soooo grateful right now.

"You zoned out again! I really need your opinion. She really likes your choice. Last week, she loved those pearl earnings."

"Sorry. Well, thank you, and I liked this one." I pointed at a silver neckpiece with a jade stuck to it. "Because of its colour combination and intricate design." I justified. As he picked up the necklace and examined it. I thought about my fates; which were dead against me. Like just look at me; helping my crush pick a necklace for his girlfriend.

"The price," I started when Mrs Lee cut me off.

"Aaniya, oh so you brought down the box. Could you please be a darling and check the pieces before placing them back at the display?"

"Sure, Mrs Lee."

"Also, could you tell me where the gold droplet pendant, which the client had ordered yesterday, is?"

"Yes, I kept it in its place." I replied.

"I'll handle this. Why don't you go at the back and check on the orders for me, okay?" She said to me.

"Sure, Mrs Lee...sorry I got to go. Take your time...excuse me." I said to him and walked to do what Mrs. Lee had asked.

"Hello, young lad. I see jade, an excellent choice. And all these pieces are very pretty." said Mrs Lee. "Have something in your mind, perhaps a favourite?" She continued as she stared at the pieces.

After examining the piece he was holding, he said "I'll go for this one."

"I really can't choose, they all are very pretty, But She really likes her choice, and her choices haven't let me down for the past two times so I'd rather go with her choice this time as well."

He said while he paid the bill.

I rushed and came back into the store just in time to see him close the door. Then I noticed my favourite piece was missing, and it made my lips curl upwards in a smile. Like the last time, and the time before, he had bought my choice. But I wanted to see him once more before he went, since I only got to see him once a week. And honestly, it was never enough.

Then as I was looking outside hopefully to see him again, my world came crashing down at the scene I saw. A girl walked up to him and hugged him, and then they walked into a cafe hand in hand.

I already knew I couldn't have him, and yet I still got my hopes up. Now, seeing him with another girl, made me feel miserable. It hurt more than the physical pain I had felt earlier. That now felt nothing as compared to this.

Next day, the silly alarm woke me up. I sat up but didn't yet open my eyes as I had a throbbing headache. I reached out for my glasses on the bedside table. Unlucky as I am, my hand landed in a bowl of...liquid? Making my eyes shoot open, I looked down to see my hand in a tub of ice cream which now was a milkshake.

"Shit, my ice cream!" I looked around to see a sad movie paused on my laptop. What even happened yesterday? That I went through all this. "Oh My head...it hurts bad." I remembered why I was so sad last night, thinking about the girl with him, hugging and holding hands...

"Ugh! Why me? You and now this headache..." I showered and dragged myself to the store. And yes, as I expected, the guy at Starbucks got my name wrong, again. I groaned. How can you spell Aaniya as Sean?

I was arranging the jewels, when the door chimed open. "Welcome! How can I help you?" I asked as I turned around. It was a girl of my age. She looked around the store and at last her eyes landed on me.

"Oh! Hi I am looking for something for my mother."

"Okay so what in particular are you looking for?"

"I am looking for jade earrings for someone special."

"Any other specifications you asked her as I started to find some pieces for her to choose from. I placed a few of them on the table I front of her.

"I am looking for something in particular." She stated, clearly not into the pieces I showed her.

I looked around to find something that would suit her needs, after showing her a new set of jade pieces. She was impressed but it wasn't clicking. It's like that feeling you get when you feel a connection with the piece and it strikes once, just like love at first sight and that wasn't happening with her, I could feel it somehow. But I was determined to help her find the perfect piece. I ran my hand through my hair whilst she picked up a pair of earrings, but I focused on finding the perfect match.

The door chimed again. "Welcome, how can I help you?" I asked with my back turned towards the door. It was him! He came. The girl turned around and as their eyes met, sparks flew in my brain; it was the same girl he had met yesterday.

What does lord want from me? I prayed.

He came and sat down by her side.

"You thief!" He said.

"In my defense, what I am doing is none of your business. I am here for something that I deserve." she replied while crossing her hands.

"But why here? I mean, you never come here. Plus I already bought the necklace." He replied. I just listened carefully.

"How could I not come here when I saw what you bought? I had to meet the girl whose choices have brought you my share of love from Mom." She said. He pinched her cheeks.

"How sweet, sister? But what if I tell mom about that time when you..." he trailed off.

It clicked she was his sister. I was crying for no reason at all. I was so happy to know I had a chance. I smiled rushed out of the room I remembered I had a matching earring for the necklace. I walked into the room with the specific pair in my hand.

"And how about I tell the girl, over whom you were smitten over for the past few days..." she said with a smirk. He hesitated. This felt like I was being trampled over after getting a cast. I had to control my emotions... Be professional Aaniya... I reminded myself.

I coughed and caught their attention.

"How about this one, perhaps?" I asked while placing the earring in front of her. I felt it... it clicked. She felt it. We both looked at him.

"What? You are asking me. Really, are you guys mocking me? Seriously! I don't know. I just go with what she says and until now it hasn't disappointed me." He said with his hands gesturing at me.

All eyes were on the earring. "Do you think it will look good with the necklace" she asked.

"I am all positive." I said and was about to leave when.

"Wait?" He asked. I will never become used to his husky voice. It sent shivers down my spine. I turned around with a smile.

"Yes"

"Is this the one? Is this your favorite?" He asked me.

"Yes." I replied timidly. Yes he wasn't in my league. But don't you fall for something that you couldn't have. I smiled at him. Well at least he'll smile back and make my heart do back flips.

"Oh! so you are the one he has been smitten over for the past 3 weeks." She said with a smirk. We both stared at each other.

* * *

So there you have it; a small oneshot hope you like it.

cookies for all..

 _ **Kohinoor~**_


End file.
